


Pretty Nurse, Fight Me!

by MadnessofVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nurse Derek, Nurse Derek Hale, Patient Stiles, Patient Stiles Stilinski, Sick Stiles, Tumblr Prompt, fight me, lots of fluff, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadnessofVoid/pseuds/MadnessofVoid
Summary: “You're not Melissa...”
The nurse perked up, blinking a bit in shock. Seconds later, a small smile emerged. He shook his head as he chuckled, walking over to Stiles and fluffing the obnoxious mountain of pillows on the bed one by one.
“Sorry. Melissa has the day off. She gave specific instructions on how to handle you.”
or
Stiles gets sick with a nasty as hell flu bug and his nurse is so pretty that he wants to fight him. All. The. Time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://endgame-sterek.tumblr.com/post/149476066249/officialcadbane-ohsebs-ohsebs-ohsebs 
> 
> /
> 
> This is the inspiration for this fic. And thank god I found it. Needed new ideas. Especially with all that has been happening lately (not mentioning the politics, fighting the urge). And yay! Not one of my old fics! :D
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely AsagiStilinski as always, thank you love. 
> 
> Hmmmm...guess that's it. Hope you enjoy!

Stiles despised being sick.

 

_Loathed_ it with a fiery passion.

 

Especially when it was bad enough to knock him on his ass and land him in the hospital.

 

Sure, it was just a royally nasty flu bug, but people had died from that shit! So, despite all his protests, his dad dragged his ass to the hospital. Where he was going to remain till he was better.

 

Fortunately, Melissa was the only nurse allowed to put up with Stiles, since she had known him since he had stomped on Scott's sandcastle by accident when they were four. And she was the most patient out of everyone because, let's face it, Stiles was no walk in the park. _Especially_ in the hospital. Something about needles and all that other crap.

 

Also...memories of when his mom withered away in the hospital did not help.

 

So, when a man came into the room in scrubs instead of Melissa on day three, Stiles was a little bit more than confused. Which wasn't saying much since Stiles was so damned sick that everything was confusing.

 

Stiles sat up, feeling stiff and dizzy. He squinted to get a good look at the guy as the nurse shuffled around obliviously.

 

The nurse was wearing wolf themed, dark blue scrubs, which hung a little snug in some places. He was made of pure muscle, like, no fat anywhere type of muscle. There was a mop of dark hair atop his head, not really styled but not one hundred percent laxed either. As he turned to his side, rearranging the chairs in the room, stubble with flecks of gray slowing starting to spread appeared. And laugh lines everywhere. And those eyes...were they green? Gold? Brownish? What the hell were they?!

 

“You're not Melissa...”

 

The nurse perked up, blinking a bit in shock. Seconds later, a small smile emerged. He shook his head as he chuckled, walking over to Stiles and fluffing the obnoxious mountain of pillows on the bed one by one.

 

“Sorry. Melissa has the day off. She gave specific instructions on how to handle you.”

 

(That was not the voice to be expected. So soft. So soothing. Holy fuck, Stiles was too sick for this shit!)

 

Stiles squinted more, not amused. Especially when the nurse started to check his vitals.

 

“I want Melissa.”

 

“Sorry, kiddo. Melissa is out. Already told you that.”

 

“I'm twenty-three! Not a kiddo!”

 

“Really? Hmm...you don't seem like it.”

 

“Fight me!”

 

The nurse snorted, his kaleidoscope eyes skimming Stiles up and down with humor. “Maybe next time, Stiles. In the meantime...I'll be your nurse whenever Melissa isn't here. You can call me Derek.”

 

And with that, Mr. Hot and Too Cute Nurse left without another word.

 

Stiles pouted under his pillows, grumbling about poor service and a confusing boner.

 

**~+~**

 

Hours later, Nurse Derek came back. This time with some food and more water.

 

Stiles pouted, still unhappy that Melissa wasn't here. And the fact that this male nurse called him a kid. _And_ the fact that this nurse was far too attractive for his own good.

 

The 'fight me' urge was strong.

 

With the pillows not so piled up around him, he could totally do it! And he could be totally scary doing it! Tough guy in a gown! There was no way the nurse was going to deny him a mighty battle!

 

But when he opened his mouth to challenge the nurse, only the beginning of the word fight coming out, he started coughing. Badly. He almost couldn't breathe. It was terrifying and annoying all wrapped into one unwanted gift box.

 

Patiently, Nurse Derek rubbed his back, eyes scanning him over in a monitoring way. Once Stiles was done with his little coughing fit, Derek set the tray down on the bed with an amused smile.

 

Asshole.

 

“I'm not fighting you, Stiles.” he said calmly, fixing the mess of blankets. “You'd win anyways.”

 

Stiles pouted, not at all pleased with the cop out. “Liar.”

 

“No, really. You'd kick my butt in a heartbeat.”

 

“How?! You're...” Stiles motioned wildly (bad idea since it made his head hurt) at the muscular nurse. “That! And I'm...” He motioned to himself, a little more slower this time. “This!”

 

The nurse rolled his confusing eyes, shaking his head and carefully holding out a large plastic cup for Stiles that had a lid on top. And a bendy straw. How did this guy know that Stiles liked bendy straws? (Probably Melissa's doing. Not this guy being a mind reader or anything cool like that.)

 

“Drink your water. Eat your soup and crackers. Page me if you need anything. And no more challenges for fights. It wouldn't be a fair fight.”

 

“You're just chicken.”

 

“Actually, I value my bones. Which you would break.”

 

“You're a lying sack of -”

 

“Stiles.”

 

The gentleness of Derek's voice made Stiles' eyes grow to the size of golfballs. Hold his breath, too. Nurse Derek tucked the blankets in tighter (though he had already done that earlier), and patted Stiles' shoulder.

 

“Drink. Eat. I'm just a page away.”

 

And with that, Derek left the room.

 

Stiles may or may not have watched his glorious ass as he left.

 

Stiles may or may not have also felt like a creeper for doing that five seconds later.

 

Also, he may or may not have sunk into his crappy bed with a face the color of cranberry sauce when his father walked in, asking who the handsome young man in wolf scrubs was with a shit eating smirk.

 

~+~

 

Almost two weeks.

 

Stiles was confined to a hospital bed with the flu for almost two _weeks_.

 

It sucked balls!

 

He missed so much of college that he may as well drop out now. No way he was going to pass!

 

At least his job was secured. No one else would replace the file organizer position at the sheriff's station. His dad told him that Parrish was ready to pull hairs out from filling it in for the moment almost every visit, which made Stiles snicker (followed by hacking his lungs out) every single time.

 

And despite feeling like shit and going stir crazy from being in the same place for ages, he still had that fire in him. The fire that came out as 'fight me' every time Nurse Derek had come to take care of him. Melissa witnessed it once, snorting when the new nurse told Stiles “Next time, kiddo.”

 

After the nurse left, Melissa teased Stiles relentlessly about his poor flirting habits.

 

(“Not flirting...”

 

“Oh, I think you are. And you're bad at it. Good thing is that he is _just as_ bad at it as you are.”

 

“Melissa! Shush! Don't get my hopes up!”)

 

There were times when Derek would come in the room when Stiles was mostly asleep, drooling on his pillows. When the pretty nurse would slowly move the soaked with drool pillow to replace it with a new one, Stiles would startle sluggishly awake, and croak a weak “Fight me, bitch.”

 

“Sorry, Stiles. I'm busy all day. Maybe another time?”

 

“S'ust chicken.”

 

“You sure like chicken. Maybe we can get you some of that when you can keep solids down.”

 

“Was one time...”

 

“Two times. And one of them was on me.”

 

It would usually go something like that. Their conversations.

 

It was actually a nice change in the boring, lie in bed all day routine. Not that Melissa wasn't nice to talk to when she popped in. She was the mother he needed in his life. But there was something about Derek that just made everything nice and sunny...

 

As the final day of the almost two week stay rolled around and Stiles was _finally_ feeling much better, Nurse Derek waltzed right in with a bright smile on his face. (That smile was so unfair. Just...so unfair.) He had a coffee cup in his hand, steam swirling out of it. Made Stiles jealous. He wanted coffee, goddammit!

 

“I hear you're being discharged tonight.” the nurse hummed, humor in his mystifying stare.

 

Stiles straightened up, looking proud that he had survived the near death experience of the flu. “Hell yeah! Good ol' Stilinski is back in business!”

 

“Good to hear that.” Derek tapped the cup anxiously, worrying at his lip. “So...that means you won't be able to challenge me anymore.”

 

Stiles frowned, not having thought about that before. He thought the guy was just humoring a patient, but it genuinely sounded like there was disappointment there. Not like Stiles wasn't feeling a bit down about it. He enjoyed their little back and forths with the whole 'fight me' phase. Pretty sure it was just a sickie phase because Stiles _never_ did that when he was healthy.

 

(Except that one time with Old Lady Martha's bulldog across the street. But that little mutt was asking for it!)

 

“Oh. Um, yeah. Guess so.”

 

The nurse chuckled, ducking his head and smiling shyly. “Anyway...Melissa said you were whining about wanting coffee. So, because you're my favorite patient, I decided to buy you a coffee. Don't worry, Melissa told me what you like. Down to the tee. So if you don't like it, that means either she was lying...or you're doing it just to get me to meet you by the flagpole.”

 

Stiles opened his mouth, prepared to argue. But the nurse, now bright red from his neck to the tip of his ears, quickly handed Stiles over the coffee and hurried out. Stiles sat there, totally confused. It looked like Mr. I Like Wearing Wolf Themed Scrubs was...embarrassed? But why?

 

It took Stiles a few minutes (and halfway done with fucking delicious coffee) for him to notice a piece of paper on the bottom of the cup. He peeled it off, unfolding it with furrowed brows. On it was a set of nine numbers. He squinted in confusion. Why were there numbers? What did they mean?

 

The words **Fight Me?** were under the set of numbers. Took him a second to realize something monumental. The numbers? They were a phone number. The real pretty nurse had given him his _phone number_!

 

Stiles flailed, nearly spilling the rest of the coffee all over himself _and_ the phone number. He made some unmanly noises as he searched for his cell phone, wanting to get the new number saved asap. Because, dude, he had somehow seduced the new nurse, who was supposed to only come visit him when Melissa wasn't there but somehow kept showing up anyways, with his drool and shitty lungs. He was _not_ losing this number!

 

When he finally found his phone, he typed the number in and immediately sent a text.

 

(He felt totally pathetic for sending a text within minutes of getting Nurse Derek's number. But that faded when seconds after the guy sent a message back about how he was looking forward to their fight tomorrow at the movies.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk sterek to me! 
> 
> youfancymemaddearie.tumblr.com


End file.
